Moment
by nta-unintended
Summary: Semoga kelak mereka mampu mengerti  Semoga kelak mereka dapat menjadi bijak  Semoga kelak terbuka hati nurani  Semoga kelak terbuka pintu bahagia seutuhnya.  Sasusaku's love story, warning inside.


**Disclaimer : Naruto beserta karakternya punya Masashi**

**Warning : AU, OOC, datar, dll**

**Saya masih amatir dan perlu banyak bimbingan.**

**Met baca, Don't like don't read!**

"**MOMENT"**

_Mereka hanya bisa melarang tanpa mengerti_

_Mereka hanya bisa menolak tanpa berpikir bijak_

_Mereka hanya tak mau tanpa menelusuri kedalaman batinku_

_Mereka hanya bisa berpikir menurut mereka_

Tinggal 35 menit lagi, tak apa kan kalau masih berharap?

Jam makan siang dan restoran_ fast food _dimana aku duduk sudah mulai ramai, antrian yang panjang dan suasana riuh. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka keramaian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi restoran ini terletak di antara rumah sakit dan kampusnya. Semester akhir memang sangat sibuk dan aku paham, tak ada gunanya menuntut waktu yang lebih untuk bersama. Mendengar dia baik-baik saja sudah cukup membuat lega.

Pacarku bukan tipe yang rumit, dia pendiam tapi sebenarnya penuh dengan ekspresi. Aku suka saat dia tiba-tiba tidur di pangkuanku, memeluk perutku erat, berbagi keletihan. Atau saat aku berbicara dengan orang asing yang menanyakan arah, raut wajahnya cemburu tapi tak mau mengaku dan lebih marah jika aku bertanya 'ada apa'. Jadi aku akan menariknya ke rumahku dan memasakkan masakan kesukaannya, minta maaf dan dia akan tersenyumwalau sedikit.

Kami tidak sempurna, kalau pun dia punya 20 poin kekurangannya aku akan menambahkan satu poin untuk melupakan segala kekurangan tersebut.

Aku tersentak dari lamunan saat ku lihat sosoknya yang muncul dari balik kerumunan, ku lambaikan tangan dan dia langsung melihatku. Selalu dengan topi dan kaca matanya, tas ransel, kaos yang dilapisi kemeja, jeans dan sepatu _sneaker_nya. Dia Sasuke Uchiha dan aku berani bertaruh saat ini hanya aku yang bisa mengenalinya.

"Masih 27 menit lagi."

Aku terkikik geli, biasanya orang yang terlambat dari janjian 'kencan' akan minta maaf dan mencoba merayu pacarnya dengan apa pun tapi Sasuke tidak, dia langsung duduk dan langsung memakan _beef burger_ yang sudah ku pesan dari tadi. Seandainya aku cewek pada umumnya pasti sudah ku omeli habis-habisan.

"Yeahdan selama 26 menit ke depan aku masih bisa menikmati wajah tampanmu," kataku sambil menopang dagu di meja dengan tangan kanan. Sasuke mengangkat alis tapi tidak peduli, ditenggaknya minuman soda sampai habis separuh.

"Aku harus revisi." Aku mengambil _tissue_, membersihkan sisa mayonise di sudut bibirnya.

"Menjadi orang jenius kadang tidak enak kan? Ekspektasi dosen pembimbing Sasuke-kun pasti tinggi jadi jangan mengecewakan mereka."

Selesai, kurang dari sepuluh menit makan siangnya telah kandas. Dia lalu mengeluarkan buku catatannya, membaca sesuatu dari sana. Kalian tidak akan percaya kan kalau si jenius ini kadang pelupa?

"Jam satu nanti ada janji dengan Kakashi-sensei," ucapnya sambil menutup buku catatannya dan mengembalikan ke dalam tas.

"Sejam lagi _Kaa-san_ selesai terapi." Suasana di sekitar kami makin ramai tapi aku tidak peduli bertemu dengan Sasuke adalah hal langka selama dua minggu ini. Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat di atas meja, dia tidak menolak hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Keadaannya sudah membaik tapi masih belum bisa di tinggal sendiri, sebentar saja aku lengah tiba-tiba dia sudah menggenggam pisau dapur. Menyakiti diri sendiri sepertinya sangat menyenangkan baginya." Aku tersenyum getir, mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu saat aku begitu mudahnya percaya _kaa-san_ membaik dan bisa di tinggal sendiri di kamar mandi. Yang aku tak tahu dia sudah menyembunyikan pisau tajam di balik handuknya.

Sasuke mengganti posisi tangannya kini dia yang menggenggamku erat, cukup dengan seperti ini saja aku tahu aku tidak sendiri.

"Minggu depan aku gajian, cukup untuk membayar dua kali terapi."

Aku sama sekali tidak memanfaatkan Sasuke, keadaan yang memaksaku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Hidup tidak menyisakan warna cerah setelah kematian _tou-san_, rumah yang disita, tidak punya jaminan kesehatan dan pekerjaan. _Tou-san_ terlilit hutang, harta kami habis. Menangis adalah pilihan yang tepat satu hari itu. Sedih, kecewa, marah pada Tuhan dan merasa ditinggalkan adalah hal yang wajar dirasakan. Aku kira tak akan ada lagi cahaya, yang aku tidak tahu masih ada Sasuke yang mengulurkan tangan. Bersamanya yang sabar menemaniku, apa lagi setelah aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan _kaa-san_. Walaupun harus mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang besar dalam hidup Sasuke.

"Kau membuang lima menit sisa waktumu untuk melamun Sakura." Suara baritone itu mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata, di mana ada mata sekelam malam yang menatapku tajam.

"Mau bagaimana lagi aku selalu terpesona pada Sasuke-kun, aku berani bertaruh ya kalau cewek-cewek di seberang meja kita tahu kau adalah Sasuke Uchiha pasti mereka akan bereaksi yang sama." Sayangnya aku tidak pandai berbohong dan humorku garing jadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak tersenyum atau bahkan cuma menganggkat sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, tenanglahAku melepaskan genggamanku lalu mengibaskan tangan kananku di hadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa?" Lihat, dia bahkan tahu kalau kau sedang kacau, aku menghela nafas berat. Menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sasuke rasanya tidak mengenakkan.

"Ada surat beasiswa lagi, dari Iwagakure. Kau tahu kan di sana universitas seninya sangat bagus. Sebelum ini aku rela melepaskan impianku, tapi rasanya masih tetap sama Sasuke-kun. Menyesakkan."

"Turuti kata hatimu."

Ya, aku tahu. Prioritas utamaku adalah _kaa-san_, cuma aku yang dikenalnya. Tak mungkin menggunakan jasa perawat apalagi membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tidak, _kaa-san_ akan sembuh dan itu adalah aku harus menjauh dari pikiran kotor itu!

"Kita hanya harus berusaha Sakura, sekeras mungkin." Aku menatap Sasuke yang sedang melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ya, aku tahu. Sasuke juga pasti menjalani hari yang sulit.

"Tapi tidak memaksakan diri Sasuke! Bekerja paruh waktu di dua tempat berbeda pada saat pengerjaan skripsi, kau kira aku tidak tahu penyebab lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu? Lama-lama kau mirip panda!" Sasuke sedikit terkejut mungkin ingin tahu bagaimana aku tahu semuanya.

"Kau jangan lupa Sasuke, aku punya indera keenam. Kau tahu,hem?" Aku ikut melipat tangan dan sedikit menaikkan dagu seakan menantangnya.

"Yamanaka Ino, aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lalu di kafe." Yeah, itu memang benar. Kadang ada kalanya aku menyesal punya pacar sejenius dia. Sasuke melihat jam di dinding restoran, jam 13.00 tepat.

"Hei, cepat kembali ke kampus!" Justru aku yang panik, aku bangun dan menarik tangannya tapi Sasuke sepertinya santai saja.

"Kakashi-sensei selalu terlambat, tenanglah." Ucapnya datar, aku tidak peduli jangan sampai hanya karena bertemu denganku ada hal yang terabaikan.

Aku berjalan cepat keluar dari restoran, saat kusadari Sasuke berada beberapa langkah dibelakangku aku menghentikan langkah dan memasang wajah kesal.

"Sasuke-kun!" Aku terpaksa menghampirinya, uh- Sasuke menyebalkan!

"Itu." Aku mengikuti direksi dagu Sasuke, sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi bertuliskan Konoha University.  
>"Bodoh." Tentu saja aku bodoh, untuk apa aku menarik Sasuke ke arah rumah sakit bukan ke kampusnya!<p>

"Yaaku bodoh." Yang tidak aku sangka adalah ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku sekilas, jangan tanya! Walaupun hanya beberapa detik wajahku hampir sama dengan tomat kesukaannya.

"Tapi aku suka gadis bodoh berambut pink di depanku," ucapnya sebelum membalikkan badan dan melanjutkan perjalanan, aku menatap punggungnya dengan senyuman.

Sasuke uchiha, putra bungsu Fugaku Uchiha. Pemilik perusahaan properti yang sukses, stasiun tv dan hotel berbintang. Semenjak hubungan kami ditentang Sasuke memilih untuk menyingkir dari keluarga, berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi marga Uchihanya. Aku Haruno Sakura, bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi kalau kami berusaha apa pun bisa terjadi bukan? Karena aku percaya Tuhan bekerja secara misterius dan menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk kami.

Semoga kelak mereka mampu mengerti

Semoga kelak mereka dapat menjadi bijak

Semoga kelak terbuka hati nurani

Semoga kelak terbuka pintu bahagia seutuhnya.

FIN

A/N : Di sini Sakura lebih muda dari Sasuke. Segala pertanyaan bisa disampaikan lewat PM, ini ficlet kan bukan one shoot? Saya memang tidak bisa mengetik panjang. Semoga SasuSaku tambah ramai ya. Akhir kata, mind to review?


End file.
